


We can be Champions, just for one day

by Mocking_point



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Inhumans (TV 2017), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Comics
Genre: Bad guys, Champions (Marvel), Family, Gen, Hood gang - Freeform, Magic, New Attilan, Post-Doctor Strange (2016), future team members to be added, marvel team up, mentions of torture, old fashion team up, post inhumans (2017), post space, very based off comics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocking_point/pseuds/Mocking_point
Summary: After coming back from space Daisy hears from Mike after almost three years she finds out he's in dire need help. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you look at it, she's not the only hero in the universe looking into this situation. Well, she always did want a team.





	1. Prologue: Deatlok- Los Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off give @Shangchihisownshow on tumblr's idea. They deserve all the credit. Honestly.

It’s funny how much hindsight is 20/20. Everyone says, “you should have done this” or “this probably would have worked better”. Yet they weren’t even there, let alone in the situation themselves. How are you going to tell someone what they did was wrong or not if you weren’t there to experience it? Fortunately for Mike the only person to tell him he messed up was himself. Unfortunately, he was doing a lot of it.

Mike had gone on a roller coaster of a life in the last few years. The hardest part was the fact he had been away from his son for nearly four years. Four whole years, because of the hellhole of Hydra. Then his time at S.H.I.E.L.D. and then Hydra again. That was hell in a handbasket. At least Skye still kept in touch. She was so excited for her team and for Mike to be on it. But with how long they were taking to replace his leg it didn’t look like it was gonna be anytime soon. Then there was the “Quake” fiasco and he didn’t think the team was really still going to happen. If it weren’t for Nasland’s offer Mike wouldn’t have known what he would’ve don--

BANG!

“Michael, Michael, Mike. El.” A sing songy voice came after a yo-yo shaped bomb blew Mike into a wall. ‘Where has yonder gone?”-

Mike cursed under his breath as he ran down the sewage system. As strong a Centipede made him, his speed was not enhanced. Sure, there was the super jumping to help him get around quickly but that was no help in this enclosed environment. Add that to the fact he was weighed down by all the tech his sprinting needed work. “Transmission Failed. No Signal acquired.” A voice chimed in his head. Again. Piece of junk. Last time he ever used tech that wasn’t designed by FitzSimmons.

Mike ducked as another bomb flew overhead. His automatic rifle extended from his wrist as he thrust it toward the source. As soon as his weapon met open air, a flaming sword welding Pumpkinhead sliced it right off of his wrist.

“Dammit!” He said, shoulder checking the man in question. Judging by how quickly the man got up he realized he probably wouldn’t be getting out of this. He hoped the she was OK. She was in this position because of him.

“Nighty-Night Michael.” A voice sounded from behind- him. Mike’s body stiffened as thousands of volts of electricity rushed through his body.   
As Mike hit the ground the last thing he heard was, “Transmission…”


	2. Echo- Tokoyo, Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we meet our next hero, the mysterious Echo.

Echo smiled at the irony of her current situation. Not many other deaf girls showed up at a dance club. But then again her situation really isn’t normal at all. Nor was this her first musically focused event this month. Usually she watches to be able to create the beautiful art herself. Today however, today was about business.

Tadashi Yishiro was one of the Yakuza’s leading smugglers. He’s mostly been able to stay off any radars, some luck but mostly skill. The Yakuza didn’t hirehim for nothing. Echo only knew about him due to her particular brand of… persuasion.

After her research she found out that the Yakuza allowed him to get lazy. It wasn’t like them to let him to be known to frequent this particular club, usually praying on younger women if you wanted to call them that. They were much closer to girls. Echo’s plan was definitely was helped by the fact she was able to blend in with his target demographic almost perfectly.

After a few “drinks” Echo stumbling around was more than believable. Enough for Tadashi’s guards to grab her and drag her into the VIP office. Echo felt sick when she thought about how many times that this ha-d happened. She gained great satisfaction about what was about- to—happen next.

{So pretty!}* Tadashi-------- said, enthusiastically. {What’s your name?}

Echo shivered as he stoked his hand down her face. {Where am I--? What is going on?} she hoped her drunken slur was believable. She really couldn’t hear it to tell.  
-  
{Relax…} He said, tracing the handprint tattoo on her face. {Such a pretty tattoo. What does it mean?}

{I wish to leave!} She said a little more forcefully. Saying this caused the two guards to grab her arms. {Please.}

{Just relax.} -He said, slipping a strap of her tank top off her -shoulder she decided enough was enough. It was time to act.

Echo stepped on the instep of the first goon’s foot catching him by surprise. As soon as he let go in surprise, Echo used the second as leverage as she ran up the wall. As soon as she got above him she bounced off the wall and wrapped her thighs around his neck. Using his own shoulders as momentum to drag him to the ground.

The good thing about the 21st century is that everything is online. Whether you want it to be or not. So usually the public fights that Captain America, Black Widow, Daredevil and Quake have been apart of have been posted online. This meant their fighting styles and moves were ripe for the taking (if they were based in technique).

Tadashi started to rush for what looked like a panic button. Right as he was about to reach it, she took a knife from the waistband from her panties and tossed it with deadly accuracy. Echo turned to see the first guard had popped out a baton. Seeing as she used her only weapon on Tadashi she just let him circle her.

{So are you the mysterious Ronin I’ve heard so much about?} He asked in disbelief. {The great Masterless Samurai? Ha! Unlikely.}

The man swung the baton in a downward arc towards her head. Echo duck forwards right as it would have hit her and flipped forward and to the side, bringing both feet down on top of his head at the same time (one of Daredevil’s favorites). Once she was sure that both guards were unconscious she walked over to Tadashi.

{Your next shipment! When does it ship!} Echo said screaming in front of the cowering man. She didn’t really care about her volume since she could feel how loud the music was and doubted that it was possible for anyone to hear her.

{My hand!} He whined, and Echo -short on patience- grabbed the handle of the knife.

{If you don’t start answering my questions, it’s about to get a whole lot worse!} She said forcefully. {I know you have Vibranium** weapons on that shipment! When. Does. It. Leave!}

{It already left!} The coward cried. {Please!}

{Where is it going! Write it down! All of it! I don’t even want to hear your pathetic voice!} she said pushing a pad and paper towards him.

As he began writing she started looking over the man’s shoulder and she realized that she had about 18 hours to be in Los Vegas if she wanted to cut off that shipment. If she left as soon as possible she might be able to make it.

{Good luck!} Tadashi spat. {The man they hired to protect this shipment, he went against Captain America and was even with him. I doubt you’ll be able to keep up.}

{I think I’ll manage.} Echo said sarcastically. {Although I don’t like the thought of what could’ve happened if you picked another girl. I think I’ll make sure it can’t happen again.}

Tadashi looked up at her, then down at his lap and then back at her before gulping. Echo smiled at his screams as she yanked out the knife. She would try not to have too much fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Translated from Japanese  
> **Vibranium- Strongest metal on earth, used to create Captain America's shield, and Black Panther's suit -Magnificent Mocking_Point


	3. Quake- Location Classified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quake gets a message that sends us on this journey

Daisy stretched her arms above her head, yawning as she walked into her bunk. Space was truly not her think. She didn’t know how Jemma dealt with it for six months. She was glad she was in some resemblance of home. Now for a quick check in with Micro and then some much needed sleep. Maybe after they all woke up she would grab Yo-Yo and check on all the various inhumans under S.H.I.E.L.D. protection since they haven’t had it in the last few months. Just as she was about to shut her equipment down she received a transmission from a source she didn’t recognize. 

After scanning the video for any viruses or Trojan Horses Daisy finally opened the program. She was more than delighted to see Mike Peterson’s face.

“Hey Skye.” Mike said, smiling into a mirror “I know it’s been a while.”

Daisy was taken aback. She hadn’t heard from Mike in almost 18 months. She wanted him for the Secret Warriors Initiative, but Coulson just kept being vague about where he had been sent.

“Don’t panic if you get this message. I originally recorded it just in case something happened. It’s prerecorded just in case. The kid who designs all my tech now is super smart, but he doesn’t get my tech the same way FitzSimmons do.” Mike said, shaking his head in good nature. “After the incident in the Arctic, I was recruited by the D.C.I.S.* they’re actually the ones who built my new leg and eye- for a mission. After Sokovia and the Avengers became more active in the world, a group of enhanced individuals decided to band together and later they brought in quite few street level criminals. They’re led by a former low level enforcer for the Maggia crime family named Parker Robbins.

The screen shifted and a man in a Red Cloak stood on a stage in front of a group of people who were wearing colorful costumes. Even though the audio was not working it was obvious that he was giving a very inspiring speech. After a moment it became obvious that Mike’s new eye camera took the video. She didn’t realize that it could record.

“The Hood he’s wearing gives him extraordinary powers, and his name. Everyone calls him The Hood. Real original huh?” Mike said, and Daisy could hear the smile in his voice. The Gold Mask next to him calls herself Madam Masque. She’s his second in command and not that the rest of the crew knows also his girlfriend.” Mike’s face appeared again. “The only good thing that came out of my time with Hydra is that it gave me a reputation. It allowed me to join without anyone really blinking an eye. Right now, I’m uploading everything I have so far into a file I’m sending you.”

Mike sighed before looking intense, “Look if something goes wrong I’m really not expecting a full Calvary charge -probably a poor choice in words- but please check to see. If not, please tell Ac-e what happened. His dad died protecting people.”

Daisy was already halfway done with programing the Quinjet’s flight path to Vegas by the time Mike’s Video was done. Mike had gone through hell and back, a lot of the time because of her. She would be damned if she didn’t do everything within her power to make -sure he went back home to his son. 

On the way to the Quinjet she briefly considered waking a member of the team. She decided against it when she realized that they had all been through a lot lately. Despite YoYo probably being a lot of help she and Mack were taking care of Flint, and Fitz and Jemma were figuring out a way to fix the thing that was affecting Jemma’s hearing. If things got to hairy they were all just a phone call away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Defense Criminal Investigative Service
> 
> I originally wrote this before I saw season 5 due to my hiatus I had to take, so hopefully it doesn't sound to weird mentioning some of the s5 plot points that I put in. -Magnificent Mocking_Point


	4. Brother Voodoo- New Orleans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Adventurer looks to get in on the quest

“No, I’m not.”

“Your legs need to come in more.” Daniel said, “Plus you are going too fast.”

“Brother I have been doing this for a very long time-“

“Not that long.” Daniel interrupted.

“A very long time” Jericho stressed. “I think I know what I am doing!”

“Yet that damned thing has eluded you. It has been more than a week since you started looking!” 

The two brothers who rarely, if ever, fought had been at wits end with each other for the better part of a week. Considering the threat level of the object that they were looking for, it came as no surprise that the levels of stress they were at.

“That hood is the most powerful object to come into Nawlens in nearly three decades.” Daniel said, accent that he lost as a boy coming back showing how scared he truly was.

“Exactly.” Jericho started to explain, not bothering to open his eyes. “It is most likely Cloaking itself. And that is assuming it is even still here.”

The explanation was truly unneeded. Daniel knew exactly what the situation with the Hood was. But Daniel did not know much about the Hood itself and that was what the most terrifying to him.

“Perhaps I should go to someone else?” Daniel said, out of spite.

“Who?” Jericho said, not taking the bait his brother laid out. “Your precious Stephen Strange? He may be talented in the Mystic Arts but vastly inexperienced. He may not be your best option.”

“I cannot do this with you!” Daniel said throwing his hands up. He then sighed. “Please just find it. I sense the winds of change coming.”

“I will do everything within my power to make sure that does not happen brother.” Jericho said finally looking up from his meditation.

“I’m afraid that might not be enough.”

“Good-bye Brother.” Jericho sighed as the blue spirit of Daniel’s spirit faded away.-


	5. Deathlok-Los Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike wakes up and is not happy where he ends up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of torture

Mike looked up at the chains currently running electricity through his entire body. Whatever it was, was effectively keeping him disabled… for now.

“Hello Mike.” A figure from the shadows said.

Mike sighed in defeat as he said, “Hello Robbins.”

“I really didn’t want it to come to this. I really liked you. Truly did.” Robbins said, sadly.

“Yeah I’m sure.” Mike said rolling his good eye.

“Believe it not it’s true. I take no pleasure in this.” Robbins said, unfolding a chair to sit in.

Mike laughed and said, “We both know that is not true.”

“You are right. I do take a little pleasure in it.” Robbins smiled. “It won’t hurt to have an example for the rest of the crew to see.”

“Just wait ‘til they find out.” Mike smiled with blood in his teeth.

“Until they find out what?” Robbins said, trying for nonchalance but failing to hide his nervousness. He knew exactly what Mike was talking about.

“What I know, what I know you know, and what I’m pretty sure Masque knows.” Mike said, making a show of it. “Whatever that Hood truly is, you are losing control of it.”

Robbin’s face twitched for a fraction of a second before saying, “You would like to think that wouldn’t you?” Obviously deflecting.

“I know that.” Mike said, firmly. “Pretty soon everyone else will realize soon enough. Everything you’ve worked for will come crumbling down. Maybe you’ll even have a coup on your hands.”

“After they see what I do to you? Doubtful.” Robbins said, whipping his cape with a flourish as he stood up.

“With everything that Hydra put me through, you really do not scare me.”

“Yet. I don’t scare you yet.” Robbins said, uncovering a cart that was an obvious torture set. “Now…. You were broadcasting a signal when we caught you. What was on it and who was it to?”

“You aren’t going to believe me either way so let’s get this over with huh?”

“Try me.” Robbins said, smiling at what he thought was an obvious tactic.

“Quake.” Mike said, causing Robbin’s face to drain color.

“Y- You’re lying.” Parker said, “You were right. I don’t believe you.”

“You should. Who do you think rescued me from Hydra in the first place?” Mike said shrugging the best he could with his arms chained to the ceiling. “But no, don’t believe me. When she sets off an earthquake in your skull don’t blame me.”

“It’s fine. You don’t want to tell me. Just keep putting on the tough guy act.” Robbins said, rifling through the cart. “It’ll come out eventually.”

Mike sighed as Robbins revved the power drill he was holding. It was going to be a long night.


	6. Echo- Los Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Echo lands in Vegas but a blast from the past is more than she bargained for.

Echo breathed in the air as she started out of the airport. It had been a while since she had breathed in U.S. air. Sure, it was due to her own choices, but it was still nice to breath it in. She missed it very much. It’s funny how much money talks. A last minute flight from Japan to Nevada and there was almost no hassle, no fuss. On top of that she got a first class seat. It was excellent. She had plenty of time to get to the shipment before it arrived, let alone time to unload.

Echo sucked in another breath as a hand grabbed her shoulder. Quick as a flash she pulled out a pair of knuckle dusters and struck the man in the ribs. As he stumbled backwards Echo went into a fighting stance.

“What the hell do you think…” Echo began before seeing the badge that he dropped. “Oh my gods! Sir I am so sorry!”

“Agent John King. F.B.I. I need to talk to you!” He wheezed out.

 

¬¬¬

 

Ten minutes later she was sitting across from Agent King in a T.S.A interrogation room in the airport.

“Well Ms…”

“Echo is fine.” She said cutting him off.

“Ms. Echo, you were subject to numerous investigations before you left the states.” King said, pulling out a folder. “Care to shed some light on why you left?”

Echo resisted the urge to roll her eyes. It was going to be one of those days. “I’m sorry… Could you slow down?” She needed to get out of here and this tactic usually worked.

“E- excuse me?” King said confused.

“Could you slow down? I’m having a hard time keeping up with what you are saying.” Echo said in more depth.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

{I deaf}* Echo signed. {I need -interpreter}

“Uh…”

“Interpreter and Lawyer.” Echo spoke allowed and Agent King’s eyes widened.

“That uh that won’t be necessary.” He spoke quickly. “Just some way to contact you if we need to.”

As he pulled out a card for her to write on, Echo rolled her eyes. This was even easier than she expected. Probably some rookie agent trying to make a name for himself trying to figure out what happened all those years ago. “Th- Thank you for your time!” He said, as they bother plastered a fake smile on their faces.

“Yes it was nice meeting you Agent King.” Echo said and signed as she walked out the door. As soon as she left the airport she allowed herself to become worried. She had been cleared of everything that happened. But the fact an F.B.I. agent was able to know she was incoming this quickly was worrying. She needed to get this shipment and get back out of America. Fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Translated from American Sign Language (ASL)


	7. Quake- Los Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quake looks around Mike's apartment for clues and boy does she find them

Daisy kept her cool as she looked around Mike‘s apartment. It was completely and utterly destroyed. To make matters worse, there was a pool of blood by the blown out window. Daisy had seen Mike shrug off bullets like rubber bands so for someone to actually draw blood… she was pissed.

Daisy knelt next to the smashed picture that had been knocked to the floor. She smiled sadly at the picture of Father and son. It was obviously a few years old since Mike didn’t have any of his burns and Ace had grown about eight inches since the picture had been taken.

Daisy pinched her eyebrows together as she noticed something behind the picture. As she delicately peeled the picture out of the frame, she found a small CD. She pocketed it quickly and continued looking. There would be plenty of time to look at it later but not much now. Whoever took him knew about this apartment judging by the state of the apartment. There was a possibility that they had it under surveillance. 

There was a lot of takeout wrappers. No groceries, no fast food. It meant one of two things. One, he was working so hard he had no time to go or he’s still ashamed of all the burns. Daisy knew which one she was betting on.

Daisy was committing her final walk through sweep when she noticed something sticking out from underneath Mike’s bed. A pair of underwear. A pair of ladies’ underwear. A lacy pair of ladies’ underwear. Daisy picked them off ground in shock.

“Mike you lucky dog.” Daisy said, smiling to herself. Daisy was happy for her friend before realizing, Mike hadn’t been going out. Logically speaking that left only one place that Mike could’ve met someone. On the Job. Daisy had learned from both Ward and Bobbi the dangers of getting to close to the target. Was that what got him caught?

Daisy was interrupted from her train of thought by another presence walking into the room. The man’s eyes widened, whether it was due to surprise that someone was in the room or the fact that he recognized Daisy she wasn’t sure. Before Daisy could say anything, he shoved both his wrists at her. Numerous needles shot out of the devices on his wrists that reminded Daisy of Mike’s tech. Acting on pure instinct Daisy thrust her hands and sent a pulse. Not only did it deflect all of them, it sent the man through Mike’s front wall. 

The man attempted to get up while hitting a button on his chest. Daisy looked in awe as a pair of Buzz Lightyear like wings shot out, ripping through the trench coat. Daisy charged at him as he used the wings to shoot down the hallway and through a wall to the outside. Daisy stood at the hole he left and watched as he laughed, obviously thinking he was safe in the air. Daisy smiled at his ignorance.

When Daisy landed on his chest he tried scrambling in midair, but he was unable maneuver the same way he would on the ground. He was more worried about getting away than actually fighting back which made him suck at both.

“Where’s Deathlok!” She screamed as she drove her elbow into the flier’s face.

Finally he wised up and shot his wrist at a digitized billboard sending it plummeting to the ground. Daisy looked in horror as a group of civilians started screaming and trying to get out of the way. Daisy let out a warrior’s scream as she realized he was about to get away. “Dammit!”

She jumped towards the billboard and sent a pulse at it turning it into chunks of plastic and plexiglass causing no worse than a few cuts and bruises. As soon as she hit the ground she started running as fast as possible. She was probably still wanted for “shooting” Talbot. Judging how many people were taking pictures of her on their phones it was probably very likely. “Like Coulson always says, live to fight another day.” She said to herself.

Maybe it was time to pay Parker Robbins a visit?


	8. Deathlok-Los Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hornet returns with some not so great news for the Hood's gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of Torture

Mike chuckled to himself as he realized that Robbins was all talk. He was truly scared to go too far so nothing that he did to Mike really affected him since he’s had worse. Much, much worse.

“You think I enjoy this!” Robbins screamed. “I don’t! I hate this Mike! Hate it!”

“Oh yeah, because I totally enjoy this.” Mike said, sarcastically.

“Just tell me who you sent…” Robbins started before his eyes turned yellow for a moment. Mike could see him mentally wrestle the beast inside back.

“Oh yeah.” Mike deadpanned. “Totally in control.

“Shut up!” Robbins screamed, and Masque and Hornet burst into the room. “What! What do you want!”

“You need to see this.” Masque said, flipping the television on.

Mike watched as the screen showed Skye and Hornet fought in midair in the middle of Los Vegas. He smiled wide as both leaders of the gang looked panicked.

Hornet finally spoke, “She referred to him as Mike and Deathlok! She knows him!”

“Thank you for pointing out the obvious!” Robbins screamed.

“Hey, don’t be an ass! I meant she knows him personally! This is going to end badly!”

“Plus, she’s almost as good of a hacker as I am so it shouldn’t be long before she finds you.” Mike said simply.

“You shut the hell up!” Robbins yelled. “Why the hell didn’t you take care of her you coward!”

“Hey! Don’t you come at me like that! Isn’t the entire reason we formed this group is so we didn’t have to face these freaks alone?” Hornet yelled back defensively. “You were the one that sent me in alone! I figured you would’ve learned after Dusk, Rapier and Ertzia not to be sending us alone with these heroes. And then up against the most popular one?”

“And then what? She destroyed your weapons with her lightsaber?” Robbins said in cruel jest. Mike had to admit that there was a point on how ridiculous Skye’s new suit looked.

“Enough!” Masque said. “Hornet out. Now!”

As Hornet (thankfully) left without a fight, Masque walked up to Robbins. “Parker you need to calm down.” She said stroking his face. “We cannot afford to lose you. We are so close.”

Robbins started to visibly cool off. “You’re right.”

Masque snorted in arrogance. “Of course I am. Now the stones will be here in a few days, if not hours. We need to finalize plans.”

Mike looked around worried. The timetable had moved up drastically. This was trouble.

Power Levels 37%

Mike smiled as the message appeared on his screen. Skye was here and now all he had to do is bide his time.


	9. Crystal- New Attilan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal gets orders from her King and she is not very happy about it

“Your husband wanted to see me?” Crystal said, arriving at her sister and brother in law’s chambers. 

Medusa looked up from her tablet as her baby sister walked into the room. “Yes, Crystal.” Medusa said, After a brief hug Crystal made a comment about the hair growth Medusa got down to business and clicked on the TV. “He’s not here currently, but… We found her.”

“Daisy Johnson?” Crystal said in awe. The famous inhuman hero that was all over the news. The one Crystal really wanted to meet if she was being honest with herself.

“Quake.” Medusa said preferring to refer to her by her code name. “Yes. She was spotted in a town named Los Vegas.”

“Cool so we invite her here and…” Crystal began before seeing her sisters face. “Crystal we’ve been over this. She’s a criminal and murderer.”

“Not this again.” Crystal said rolling her eyes.

“We are barely able to convince the U.N. to trust us.” Medusa said. “How would it look if we invited her here?”

“The only reason he wants to get involved with catching he is because he wants to bribe them with her.” Crystal said, crossing her arms. “We both know that she’ll probably be tortured, maybe even experimented on. “

“We don’t know that.” Medusa said. “Trust goes both ways Crystal. If they’re to trust us, we need to trust them.”

“He’s making the same mistakes that he once did.”

“Watch your mouth. He is still your king.” Medusa warned. “Your king who has ordered you to find her.”

“What!” Crystal said. “Why not Karnak or Gorgon?”

“We are stretched too thin.” Medusa said, “Besides, she is powerful. Extremely powerful. The only two we have that can come close are you and Black Bolt. He’s to busy dealing with this U.N. or he would.” When she saw that Crystal was still angry Medusa cupped her sister’s face so she would look her in the eye. “There’s no one else he tru… there is no one else I would trust to do this.”

“Fine.” Crystal said in a huff. “I’ll do it. But she stays here!”

“I’ll talk to Black Bolt.” Medusa said, “But you need to go now. We don’t know how much longer she’ll be around.”

Medusa grimaced as she watched her younger sister leave. She hoped she was ready like Black Bolt believed her to be. And if not, heaven and hell would not stop her from ripping out Johnson’s heart.


End file.
